


future husband

by orphan_account



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's all seungyoun's fault, including but not limited to wooseok asking jinhyuk out on a sort-of date.





	future husband

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still lacking plot-wise but i think this got more plot than my first fic and well honestly i just want to post it out of my drafts so i can proceed on writing other stuff fhsjhfjsgjdj have fun! ♡

“Hey look,” Jinhyuk slurs, an arm wrapped around Seungwoo’s neck. “That’s the one I wanna marry,” he adds, winking at the guy saucily despite the other not even looking in Jinhyuk’s general direction.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Seungwoo laughs as he confiscates the glass on Jinhyuk’s hand, some of it spilling as Jinhyuk won’t let go of the drink.

“I _will _marry him,” he announces indignantly, taking even Seungyoun’s attention away from the girl he’s charming a few people away from them. “I’m serious. Hella serious. God damn _serious_.”

“What is he serious about?” Seungyoun asks Seungwoo, mouthing at Jinhyuk before taking the drink the eldest confiscated from Jinhyuk to drink himself.

“Marrying Wooseok.”

Seungyoun chokes on his drink, before he snorts unattractively. “Yeah, right. Three years and you still haven’t even gotten a word with him,” he tells Jinhyuk with a mocking laugh. “How would you even _propose_.”

“I _know_! Which is why,” Jinhyuk says slyly, which makes Seungwoo’s eyes drip with panic; Seungyoun, however, looks more amused than ever. “I’m going to do it now.”

Seungyoun yells a _hell yeah, man! _while Seungwoo looks up and groans an _oh god_. Jinhyuk, still unfaltering, starts waltzing his way to Wooseok.

However, the universe seems to have taken one hard look at Jinhyuk and his black shirt that’s wet with spilled drinks and sticking to his body, and said _fuck it, you don’t get to do it today_, because on his way to Kim Wooseok, the university’s golden boy with all achievements under his name and a number of companies willing to sign him up as an idol even though he’s adamant on not becoming one, Kim Yohan blocks him and hands him a drink, that then turns into drinks, until Jinhyuk thinks he has already gulped down all the drinks the bartender could possibly mix, and when Jinhyuk’s done dealing with Yohan and continues on his way to Wooseok while swaying on his feet, Lee Hangyul and his friends drag him on a game of beer pong, until all Jinhyuk remembers is being brought home firefighter style.

\--

Jinhyuk doesn’t really drink; he doesn’t have an issue with people who do, but he just chooses not to. Most of the time, he’s his friend group’s designated driver—with Seungwoo at the back seat tending to whoever is about to pass out or pass away, whichever comes first.

Never, in Jinhyuk’s university life, did he go home drunk. Not even _tipsy_, for that matter, but so much for character development as he opens his heavy eyelids and sees an apartment not much different in size, but a lot different in style from the one he shares with Seungwoo.

“This is not my apartment,” he mumbles quietly to himself, slowly waking up with a throbbing head full of regrets and a stale mouth that tastes like bad decisions.

“And that is not your shirt, either,” someone says, and Jinhyuk’s head throbs even worse when he whips his head too abruptly in the direction of the voice. He then looks down and realizes he’s not in his Olaf onesie, the one he always, _always_, put on for bedtime. “Hey,” Byungchan greets, and Jinhyuk is half relieved that it isn’t Byungchan’s roommate who greeted him.

And then he’s half mortified because he doesn’t want Byungchan’s roommate to witness the aftermath of the _one night _Jinhyuk wasn’t himself.

Jinhyuk can say everything that happened the night before was all due to peer pressure, but honestly he’s just soft for all of his friends that even though he knew Seungyoun was plotting something against him, he still said yes into going to the graduation after-party hosted by one of Seungyoun’s many affiliations.

_You’ve said no to us enough times_, Seungyoun argued, lips fake trembling to give a vibe of faux pleading. _We’ve already partied enough times without you! This is going to be our last one before we go our separate ways _– a blatant lie that Jinhyuk should’ve realized, because he and Seungyoun are both Music majors and are vying to enter the same company – _and I don’t want to do this party without you!_

Jinhyuk argued more against going to the party, until Seungwoo came home and Jinhyuk thought he found an ally in his roommate, but apparently Seungyoun was one mile ahead of him and the eldest of them was already convinced (by Seungyoun, to nobody’s surprise) into going.

_I’ll look after you, and make sure you won’t be asked to drink too much_, was Seungwoo’s promise, but Choi Byungchan and Im Sejun were proven effective distractions because by the time Jinhyuk and Seungwoo got inside the rented bar, the dimpled couple and Seungyoun took them to two separate ways. Jinhyuk was already slurring when he found his way back to Seungwoo, feeling betrayed and not a bit sorry when Seungwoo had the audacity to complain about third-wheeling to Byungchan and Sejun.

At the memory of Byungchan taking Jinhyuk’s guardian away from him last night, he glares at the younger man with as much annoyance as he could muster, but Byungchan just smiles at him and Jinhyuk’s fake anger already dissipates. “Hey,” Jinhyuk says instead, covering his mouth and keeping his bad breath to himself. The action makes Byungchan smile even wider.

Still eyeing him amusedly, Byungchan points to the table on his left. Jinhyuk follows the direction of his hand. “There’s the pill for your headache, and—”

“I got the toothbrush!” someone yells from the outside, and Jinhyuk almost gets a flashback of last night’s shenanigans when Seungyoun’s bright face greets him. Seungyoun looks so bright that Jinhyuk, in all his aching head glory, feels offended at how he seems to be the only one feeling dead. Even Byungchan looks normally good. “Good morning! Woke Seungwoo up for this because Wooseok – that little ass – threatened to take my duplicate keys from me if I don’t get you your toothbrush, so here you go!”

Seungyoun throws the thing at him, and Byungchan shakes his head as he murmurs _he actually threatened to take your life, but okay_, leaving Seungyoun who hits him belatedly at the back to pull Jinhyuk up, making him take the pill for his aching head.

Jinhyuk does drink the medicine, but stays planted on the bed.

“Aww, come on, lover boy,” Seungyoun says as he helps Byungchan in pulling Jinhyuk up, his voice dripping with so much teasing. “Wouldn’t want your _ice prince _to see you wrecked, would you?”

Byungchan, who is now rummaging through his drawers for a clean shirt after leaving Seungyoun to drag Jinhyuk out of bed on his own, laughs. “After last night, I don’t think Wooseok would still mind.”

Jinhyuk wishes he could just melt under the warmth of his own cheeks, and then completely evaporate out of sight before Wooseok sees him again. He says this out loud, which prompts the two guys in the room to hit him on his arm – Seungyoun a lot more than Byungchan – but his thoughts are dismissed as he’s already being sent to the bathroom to clean up.

\--

It took Jinhyuk roughly a lifetime before he manages to get out of the bathroom, head still reeling but he isn’t sure from what: from everything that transpired last night, or from the scent of Wooseok’s pale green shirt that Byungchan prepared for him. When he joins Seungyoun and Byungchan at the common area of the room, Seungyoun’s attention is solely on the suspiciously unhealthy take out box he’s already devouring. Byungchan, however, has his eyes on Jinhyuk’s neckline. He follows the younger’s eyes and realizes he must have crumpled the neckline of the shirt while sniffing it. His face warms at the thought, and Jinhyuk feels like the embarrassing amount of time he spent smelling the fabric is reflected on how he messed up the shirt, but Byungchan just reaches out and pats the mess, doing little to straighten it but at least Jinhyuk is feeling less ashamed of what he did.

“So, uhm,” he starts, clearing his throat. Byungchan raises an eyebrow, and Seungyoun looks up from his lunch, “where are my clothes?”

“In the hamper—” Seungyoun starts saying, but he’s cut off by a knock on the door. Seungyoun doesn’t finish his sentence before he’s standing up.

“Wooseok threw them there,” Byungchan continues, eyes on Seungyoun as the other scrambles back from the door with more take out boxes.

“Kimchi jjigae for Mr. Kim’s future husband,” Seungyoun says with an obnoxiously proud smile.

Jinhyuk knows the comment has everything to do with what drunk Jinhyuk (whoever he is, sober Jinhyuk doesn’t know him) did the night before, and since sober Jinhyuk is in no way related to drunk Jinhyuk, he just ignores Seungyoun and eats the food at the table quietly.

But Jinhyuk is only human who makes mistakes, and he starts off his series of mistakes by asking the two at the table: “Wooseok— He—He… did not change my clothes, did he?”

With the way Byungchan chokes on his food and Seungyoun’s laugh holds so much teasing, Jinhyuk knows. Jinhyuk knows he did so many embarrassing things last night that none – _none! _– of his friends even tried stopping.

“He did not,” Seungyoun says, wiping the tears at the sides of his eyes, “but you wanted him to.”

“Oh, god.”

“That’s what you told Wooseok when he asked you to take off your clothes,” Byungchan supplies nonchalantly, causing Seungyoun to throw another laughing fit. “Wait, no. Actually, that’s kind of your response to everything he told you after taking you back here.”

Jinhyuk wants to deny everything, but as he’s slowly losing the effect of alcohol in his system, his brain is starting to remind him of everything he should be ashamed of.

“Seungwoo promised to take care of me,” Jinhyuk drawls instead, accepting his fate that the first time he actually tried to make an impression on Wooseok, he was intoxicated.

“And he tried to, trust me,” Byungchan says, trying to sound sympathetic but failing miserably.

“Seungwoo was actually about to take you home because you’ve been nothing but a _sweetheart _the whole night, but you said you’re not letting anyone take you to bed unless they’re Kim Wooseok.”

“With the pretty feline eyes—”

“—and cute nose—”

“—and kissable lips—”

“—and good smell, like the smell of coming home to your husband after a rough day.”

Jinhyuk closes his eyes tightly in stress, ignoring the throbbing of his head with the way his friends are laughing at him.

“I did not say that.”

“Oh,” a familiar voice says, and the urge to melt on the floor is back on Jinhyuk again, “but everyone at the party knows you did.”

Jinhyuk open his eyes and see Kim Wooseok, the very guy he’s been crushing on since forever and the same person Jinhyuk embarrassed himself in front of, and then he runs away and nearly concusses himself on the toilet seat as he throws up.

\--

“You just puked out the breakfast I bought for you,” Wooseok says from where he’s leaning on the sink beside Jinhyuk, eyes amused as he watches Jinhyuk hurl out the lunch he was just eating and maybe bits from everything he ate at the party.

Jinhyuk groans an apology, takes a look at his vomit that he hasn’t flushed yet, and throws up more. Wooseok laughs, and then he bends down to reach Jinhyuk’s back and starts patting him.

“I’m sorry,” Jinhyuk manages to speak out, fingers pushing back his hair away from his face. Jinhyuk knows he looks and smells horrible, but Wooseok is smiling down at him like he’s some angel sent to ameliorate Jinhyuk’s day.

Wooseok smiles timidly, reaching out for a face towel and handing it to Jinhyuk. “Maybe you can make it up by cooking for me later.”

Jinhyuk isn’t sure if he’s sober yet or he’s hallucinating, but Wooseok’s reply takes him by surprise and he whips his head in the other’s direction, eyes comically wide.

“Well, I’m not sure if you can actually cook or Seungyoun is plotting a murder without dirtying his hands by poisoning me dead with your food, but I eat ramen, just in case.”

Jinhyuk is just staring at Wooseok, still tongue-tied and dumbfounded at the things Wooseok is saying.

Noticing Jinhyuk’s foolish stare, Wooseok giggles. “What?”

“I didn’t think you’d be willing to go out with a creepy stranger who suddenly dropped a proposal of marriage to you at a party?”

Wooseok laughs more unabashedly this time, and fuck Jinhyuk if he thinks it’s the prettiest he’s heard. “You don’t think I don’t know you, do you? We have so many mutual friends I didn’t think it was possible for us to not have met sooner.”

Jinhyuk thinks about Seungyoun, and Seungwoo and Yohan and Byungchan, and how he himself actually has a lot of friends from different departments and from Wooseok’s department too, no less. And then he belatedly realizes how his humongous crush is no secret to his friends, and how maybe Wooseok already knows about it even before the two of them have interacted. His head hurts just thinking how many people at that party must be laughing at Jinhyuk’s misery, and how they’ll be teasing him endless because he spent years not telling Wooseok about his little crush that developed steadily, only to embarrass himself the moment he got drunk.

“This is so embarrassing,” he states, not saying anything specifically but meaning everything in general.

“Aww,” Wooseok coos, standing up to unbend his legs. Jinhyuk follows suit, but it doesn’t take long before he sits back down on the toilet seat. From where he’s seated, Jinhyuk is looking up at Wooseok, the younger man crossing the small distance between them to press both of his hands on Jinhyuk’s cheeks. “I can’t believe you can look this shy. Have you puked out all your confidence from last night?”

Seungyoun and Byungchan have been teasing Jinhyuk nonstop since he woke up, but at Wooseok’s insinuation that Jinhyuk did something terribly embarrassing last night, he feels his face instantly warms. Maybe getting drunk accelerated the progress of whatever Jinhyuk plans to do with his crush on Wooseok, but he really could do without the shame.

It may take a year, or a decade, but at least he’ll have his dignity intact.

“I have an interview that won’t end until 5pm, more or less, so if you think you’re well enough to cook for me or take me out to dinner by then, then just text me.”

“I—uhm, uh, don’t know your number.”

“Oh, you do,” Wooseok says, a teasing grin trying to escape from the side of his lips. “You asked for my number last night. You refused to go to sleep without knowing, and you kept on telling me you have to know in case you have an emergency in your dream.”

Jinhyuk wants to say _oh god_, or _lord help me_, but he doesn’t think calling out to the heavens will help him do damage control at this point.

“And you still wanted to go eat with me?”

“Can you believe,” Wooseok chuckles.

“…Are you for real?”

Wooseok smiles cryptically at Jinhyuk—his pretty lips stretched out on a smile that looks as innocent as it is teasing. “Well, I’d like you to at least take me out once before you ask me to undress you again, you know?”


End file.
